


Never Settled - Dean Winchester

by lindaflower35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Sex, Angel/Human Relationships, Angel/Hunter Relationship, F/M, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindaflower35/pseuds/lindaflower35
Summary: This is my first work published here. I hope you guys like it :)





	Never Settled - Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> My original character, Nyla, died and came back as an angel, but had no memories of her past life. She's going by the name 'Jezebel' at the beginning. She knew Sam and Dean since season 2.

Jezebel collapsed to the ground after escaping from heaven, all injured and bloody. Facing the night sky and breathing heavily, she thought of only one person in that moment, for some reason unknown to her. “Dean,” she said, almost inaudible, gasping and coughed up blood, “Dean,” she said louder this time, but her voice came out hoarsely. Then her eyes glowed a bright pale blue as she spoke softly, “Dean,” using what’s left of her strength for her powers.

•~•~•  
She suddenly woke up and immediately sat up. Her eyes continued glowing pale blue, only momentarily then returned to their normal color. She looked around at her surroundings, then she looked at her arms, seeing bandages. She took the ones on her forearm off with a confused look on her face.  
Jezebel knew that she must find Dean, fast, no matter where she is now. But for some reason, the place where she was now seem familiar to her and made her feel safe.  
The door of the room opened, making her attention suddenly move towards it. When the person came in, Jezebel let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Jezebel, you’re awake,” Dean spoke softly as he came in and closed the door behind him.

“Where am I?” Jezebel asked rapidly, “How did I get here? How did you find me?”

“Woah, calm down,” Dean said, walking towards her calmly, “You’re at the bunker, N- Jezebel.”

“How did I get here?” she asked again, slowly.

Dean sat down at the edge of the bed, “Sam found you laying next to Baby, unconscious and badly hurt,” he briefly paused and looked around the room, “and we brought you here to the bunker-- in your old room,” he finished, mumbling the last part. Jezebel looked at him for a brief moment then looked around the room. Dean turned again towards her and asked, “How did you find us?”

“I...used my powers to locate you; I must've teleported there before I blacked out,” she replied.

“Well, let's check on your wounds,” his hands reaching Jezebel’s arms, but then noticed the ripped bandages next to her.

“I don’t have any wounds,” she said calmly, lifting her sleeves, showing Dean her arms.

“Your wounds didn’t heal right away when we found you,” Dean said, his voice lacing with concern, looking at Jezebel intensely. He looked at her forearms, revealing nothing but faint scratches. Dean continued on looking at the rest on her arms.

She sighed while deep in thought before speaking, “They must've healed while I was unconscious and after you found me.”

Dean sat there, agreeing at what Jezebel said, “What happened, Jezebel; why did you come to us?” he asked

It took a moment for Jezebel to answer, “I… I was cast out,” she said softly, “I was cast out of heaven and I had nowhere else to go,” Jezebel looked up at Dean.

“What happened?” he asked.

“After I helped you and Sam more times than serving my duties, my loyalty was questioned,” Jezebel explained as Dean listened to her intently, “They brought an elderly woman to me and handed me a blade, saying prove my loyalty...”

“By killing her,” Dean finished off

“They told me to kill an innocent, who hadn't done any crime against heaven. I couldn't, I couldn't kill her. She...she seemed familiar and she recognized me for some reason; said I was her daughter,” she continued, Dean's face fell when she mention the elderly woman, “I couldn't do it, so fought my way out… and here I am.” Silence filled them both, full of tension and muted questions. Before Dean broke the silence, Jezebel cut him off, “I’m not an angel, according to heaven, not anymore; but obviously, I’m not human,” she looked down at her lap, “I’m...neither,” she finished.

Dean sighed, “You’re not neither, you’re one of us,” making Jezebel lift her head and look at him. “You were always one of us, Nyla,” he said.

“Dean, please, how many times must we go through this,” Jezebel spoke, tiredly. She and Dean have gotten into an disagreement few times before; Dean was trying to make ‘Jezebel’ remember her human past, but she couldn’t, “I am not Nyla, my name is Jezebel-”

“No, you are Nyla, you just don’t remember,” Dean insisted.

“Dean, you have suffered tremendous loss for her-- but this, insisting that I am Nyla is a- a- … an obsession, Dean!” Jezebel argued, “You can’t cope her death because you still haven’t accepted that she is gone, Dean. She is gone and she won’t come back.”

"So, you don't find it funny when the old lady recognized you as her daughter, a lady that was familiar to you even though you never met her in your 'entire life'," Dean shot back, "She said a name, didn't she? She said 'Nyla' --That's because she was your mother. There's only one reason why she was up there, Nyla, she died. They wanted you to kill your own mother!"

"No, she was just confused, that's it!" Jezebel shouted.

Dean stayed silent for a moment before speaking, “2006,” he simply said, making Jezebel confused. “We first met in 2006 while Sammy and I were on a case of multiple demon activity in a town, your hometown. You wore a necklace that the demons were after; we saved you, you helped us and then you came along with us,” Dean spoke, determined to make Jezebel remember and bring back Nyla, “You were there when Sammy first died, you were there when I was dragged to hell by hellhounds, you were there with us when we started the apocalypse, you were there when the douchebag, Gabe, trapped us in TV land, you were there when we stopped the apocalypse,  
“You were there when Sam was soulless, you were there with when Bobby died, you were there when we stopped the leviathans, when me and Cas got out of Purgatory, when Sam almost died of doing the three trials of closed off Hell.” Jezebel, starting to feel overwhelmed, rushed out of bed and went for the door, but Dean was faster. He slammed the door shut when Jezebel opened it, trapping her between him and the closed door behind her. “You were there when all the angels fell from heaven, You were there with me when I let Gadreel possess Sam, you were there when Kevin was killed,” images rapidly flashed through Jezebel’s mind, making her cover her face with both hands, but Dean still continued, “You were there when I had the Mark of Cain, you were there when we killed Abaddon, you were there when you and Sammy saw me die, when I turned into a demon and got cured. You were there when we saw Charlie’s dead body!  
“You were there when we defeated the Darkness, the British Men of Letters, mom coming back alive, Jack!” Dean said, heavily breathing from remembering everything the three of them went through, “You were there when we got trapped in The Bad Place for three days and you died after that,” his voice was soft at the end, “We literally went through hell and worse, Nyla, for many years; you have to remember,” Dean whispered.

Jezebel let out a struggled sob, shaking her head, “No,” her muffled voice spoke. Dean furrowed his brows, looking at her almost heartbroken, his eyes started to water. She put her hands down at her side and looked up at Dean, her face was stained with tears, her eyes glossy.

“No?” Dean asked, his voice quivering, “What do you mean by ‘no,’ Nyla?” a few tears slipped from his eyes, “You know me, I know you know me-- somewhere deep, deep down I know that you remember, please,” Dean whispered, placing both of his hands on either side of Jezebel’s face and leaned in, letting their foreheads touch.

“I- I don’t know you, Dean,” she softly said, her voice breaking, “but, for some reason, I feel like I do.”

“You do know,” he spoke softly, “you’re just terrified to admit it. Why did you come to us when you were cast out, knowing that you could teleport anywhere else? Why do you think you feel safe here in the bunker-- I know you feel safe here-- because, even though you don’t remember, you know us and this place,” Dean finished as he backed away a bit, pulled his hands away and placed them at his side.

"Why are you so persistent on me remembering these things, Dean?" she whispered.

"Wha- well- I- uh..." Dean stammered, "y- you're family," he tried to say with confidence, but it more sounded like a question. A small smile subconsciously appeared on Jezebel's face at Dean's sudden nervousness. He sighed, "You mean a lot t- to us......to me," Dean said, whispering the last part.

“Dean,” Jezebel said, her smile slowly fading, “Why do I feel that there was something between us?” she asked, subconsciously leaning in, her eyes shifting from Dean’s eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes.

“Because once there was,” he spoke, his eyes doing the same action as Jezebel’s did and also leaning in. It took him many years and her death to realize what he felt for her.

“I guess it was never settled,” she whispered as she closed her eyes, their lips almost touching.

“No, it wasn’t,” Dean also whispered as both of theirs lips touched.

Their lips were moving in sync; it was a kiss full of passion and emotion. Jezebel hesitantly wrapped her arms around Dean’s neck. A part of her told her it was wrong because of her loyalty and another part of her couldn’t help but feel she was home and wanted this for a very long time. Overwhelmed by the passion, she didn’t want to pull away.  
Dean pressed her against the door, leaving no space between him and Jezebel. His lips traveled from her lips to her jawline, then settled on her neck. Jezebel let out breathy moans, gripping his shoulders. Dean placed his one of his hands on Jezebel’s waist and the other one on the back of her head.

“Dean,” she sighed. He moved from her neck back to her lips; Jezebel softly moaned as Dean’s tongue pushed his way into her mouth, winning the dominance easily. Jezebel moved her hands down to the end of Dean’s shirt, fumbling with it. Dean backed away and Jezebel lifted his shirt and took it off. The anti-possession tattoo caught her attention; she ran her fingers along the tinted skin. Then, memories of getting the tattoo flowed into Jezebel’s mind,

_A few days after leaving Bobby’s house, Sam, Dean and Nyla were in a tattoo parlor in a local town. Sam showed the tattooist the amulet with the anti-possession symbol on it, then pointed somewhere at his upper chest. Then, Sam and Dean took off their shirts and sat down in the chairs, but noticed that Nyla didn’t follow their actions. They looked at her confused._   
_“Nyla, you’re not getting one?” Sam asked as two tattooist prep the needles._   
_“Scared of getting a tattoo?” Dean smugly asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Nyla still had feelings for Dean after he and Sam saved her and especially after that night; but she knew that Dean wasn’t the type to keep a stable relationship or have a stable relationship. Still, those feelings never went away even though that night will become a one night stand and she knew that Dean wouldn’t chose her to have an unbalance & unstable relationship. Even though she felt hurt seeing him with other women, Nyla just wants to see him happy even if that doesn’t include her in the picture._   
_“No, I’m not scared,” Nyla answered_   
_“Then, why don’t you join us?” Dean said with mild struggled voice as the tattooist started working on applying the tattoo, but still managed to show his lady-killin’ smile._   
_“I just don’t like tattoos; I hate ‘em,” Nyla replied, both Sam and Dean looked at her, “yeah, I don’t like them, thanks though, but I’ll stick with the amulet,if you don’t mind” she finished as she held out the necklace around her neck._

“What’s wrong?” Dean said, bringing Jezebel back to reality. She looked up at him, his emerald green orbs filled with lust and concern.

Jezebel softly smiled, “I remember you swearing you would kill me if I made fun of you one more time, after getting the tattoo,” she quietly laughed. After her laughter died down, she spoke reflectively, “You were right-- I was afraid to admit it.”

Dean widen his eyes, and slowly approach Jezebel. His lips touching her forehead, and spoke softly, “So, you remember?”

“Bits and pieces,” she replied, “but I remember,” she tilted her head up, leaned in and kissed Dean. Dean responded by kissing her back rough and passionate while her kiss was sweet and slow. He unbuttoned and took off her torn, bloody denim shirt, only to find out she was wearing nothing but a bra. His eyes run all over her exposed skin, taking it all in.

“Jezebel-” Dean sighed, but he was quickly shushed.

“Nyla-- my name is Nyla,” she whispered, then their lips reconnect. Dean picked her up and she instantly wrapped her legs around him. Their lips never parting as he carried her to bed.

“Dean, what about Sam?” Nyla pant while Dean was kissing his way down to her chest.

“He’s back where you found us, finishing a case,” Dean said huskily, “Don’t worry, he won’t be back in a few days; if we’re lucky, few weeks,” his hands travelling down to the waistline of Nyla’s pants. He unbuttoned and dragged it off slowly as he continued to kiss his way down, past her chest, past her stomach; Dean pushed her pants off the bed, kissed along the scar line on her lower abdomen, the scar she died from, and then kissed all the way to her panties. He lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder.

Dean gave butterfly kisses on her inner thigh as his fingers ran up and down on her covered core. Nyla moaned and slightly arched her back as she felt herself getting wetter. Dean was a kiss closer to her core, then she felt Dean pull her panties to aside. The cool air contrasting her warm, wet center.

Nyla anticipated feeling Dean’s mouth on her, but nothing happened. When she looked down to Dean, Nyla suddenly felt his tongue ran up her folds, surprising her. Making her closed her eyes and moan, “Oh, Dean,” as she felt him starting to lick, suck and nibble her core. Nyla placed her hand on top of Dean’s head, gripping his hair; bringing him closer. She, then, felt Dean’s fingers circling and teasing her entrance. She was already a moaning mess before Dean.

“Dean, please,” she begged desperately.

“Please what, angel?” Dean teased; she could feel his smirk in his voice. As he slightly pushed his fingers in, then pulled them out, making her gasp.

“Finger me,” Nyla whimpered, still with her eyes closed and bucking her hip. Dean gently & slowly pulled off her panties, dropped them to the floor and resumed licking her clit as he slowly pushed a finger in her entrance. She placed both her hands on Dean’s head, pulling his hair; making him moan from the grip. He started pumping his finger in a slow pace, making her curl her toes. Then, unexpectedly, Dean pushed another finger in, making her grip the bed sheets and moan loudly, “Fuck, Dean.”

She bucked her hip against his fingers, wanting more friction, only to be held down by Dean’s other hand. “Patience, angel,” he spoke, “we want this moment to last, don’t we?” his voice was husky. Nyla only responded with a moan. He curled his fingers inside her, making her groan loudly and gasping. A knot began forming at the pit of her stomach.

“Dean, please go faster, I can’t take it anymore,” she groaned, “Oh God, please.”

Dean removed his lips from her clit, but didn’t stop pumping his fingers. He began to fasten the pace of his fingers; moans couldn’t stop flowing out of her mouth. He used his thumb to continue toy with her clit as he moved up and kissed her lips. His fingers going faster and faster, making her close to the edge of her release & making her almost scream in pleasure.

“I’ve nearly forgotten the beautiful sounds you make,” Dean groaned, feeling her walls clenching around his fingers.

“Dean, I’m close,” she said in between gasps and pants, sweat brimming from her forehead.

“Don’t hold back, Nyla, cum for me,” he whispered in her ear, nibbling it. Nyla desperately grasped Dean’s shoulders. One more movement of Dean’s fingers made Nyla reach her high as she yelled his name in ecstasy.

Dean pulled out his fingers, but was caught off guard when Nyla brought his fingers to her mouth and started to lick them dry, never breaking eye contact with him. It drove Dean wild seeing her do that. He took his hand away and kissed her hard. Nyla’s hands travelled down from Dean’s chest to his jeans, undoing them as Dean reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. He took it off and threw it to another part of the room; and brought his mouth to one of her harden sensitive buds. Nyla arched her back and moaned as Dean used his other hand to fondle her neglected breast.

She suddenly felt the lack of warmth on her chest. When she looked up, she saw Dean taking off his pants and boxers, all together, freeing his stiff member. Nyla bit her bottom lip as she eyed little Dean.

“Like what you see, babe?” Dean said with that smug smile on his face as he went back on top of her.

“That and much more,” Nyla seductively said as the tip of Dean’s member ran up and down her slit and over her entrance. They both deeply sighed in content from the contact.

“You ready?” he asked.

Nyla nodded, “Yes,” she whispered into his ear.

Dean grabbed his member, positioned it over her entrance and pushed in. They both groaned at the newfound sensation. A few tears slipped from Nyla’s eyes; Dean kissed them away and whispered sweet nothings to her. Once Dean was completely in, Nyla held him for a moment, getting used to his size.

Once the discomfort melted into pleasure, she pushed her hips up against Dean’s, signaling that she’s ready. Dean, then, slowly pulled out halfway and went back in, beginning his movements.

“Shit, angel … baby, you’re so tight,” Dean groaned loudly in her neck as he sped up his pace, both losing themselves in the heat of moment.

“Dean, yes,” Nyla moaned, “j- like that,” the knot reforming in her, “j- just like that … fuck yes, Dean,” she gasped as Dean lifted her leg and placed it over his shoulder, thrusting in faster and harder, making Nyla yell as he went deeper. He placed a few kisses on her leg before leaning down to her lips, swallowing her moans and tangling their tongues together. Remembering that she was an angel, Nyla used her grace, making her eyes glow bright pale blue. Sending more pleasure to Dean; making his thrust become uneven. He broke away, letting out a growled moan.

Nyla felt his demeanor change into something animalistic, making her even more turned on. Dean, then, suddenly flipped Nyla over, on her stomach, “Get on your hands and knees, sweetheart,” he ordered in a low voice, full of dominance and primal instinct and Nyla fully submitted to him as she obeyed him.

She breathed heavily as Dean ran his cock up and down on her exposed, dripping core; and let out a whimper as she felt the tip being pushed in, from behind, but then pulled out. Dean continued to tease her a few times.

“Dean, st- AH!!!” Nyla screamed as Dean plunged into her and thrusted mercilessly. Nyla’s scream could be heard in any part of the bunker. She closed her eyes from the intense pleasure as her arms gave out. She and Dean were glad that Sam was out on a case otherwise the giant moose would’ve been traumatized.

The sound of slapping skin filled the room and the sound of their screaming moans filled the hallways. They felt nothing mattered except the lustrous intoxicating flame burning between them, the sensation of their skin on each other, the sounds of their breaths, the knot in their stomach inching closer to their release. Nothing mattered but them.

“Fucking hell, Nyla, you feel so good,” Dean moaned.

“Shit, Dean … don’t stop,” Nyla said breathlessly as she used her grace again. She heard Dean letting out a quivering moan as she felt him lean down, wrapping an arm around her chest and pulled her up; her back pressed against his chest, his thrusts becoming uneven, signaling his release was near.  
Dean’s hand went down to her clit, rubbing the swollen flesh, making her climax approach quickly. Nyla’s eyes flashed bright blue once again; she felt Dean shudder, against her, in pleasure as his thrust started to slow down, but still was hard.

“I won’t last long if you keep doing that, angel,” Dean groan through his gritted teeth. Nyla didn’t reply, just began pushing back her hips; in sync with Dean’s thrust.

“More, Dean,” Nyla softly breathed out. She gasped when Dean started to rub her clit faster, “Dean,” she moaned as she pushed back her hips faster. Dean moaned as both their climax was at their breaking point. He placed kissed on her shoulder and neck. Nyla turned her head, her lips meeting with his. “Dean, I’m-” she said breathy

“I know, me too,” Dean cut her off as he used his spared strength to fasten his pace, “Cum … cum with me, Nyla.”

They both screamed each other’s names as their release snapped. Nyla softly moaned as she felt Dean spill his seed in her. They both rode out their high.  
Once they regained their breath, Dean pulled out of Nyla as she softly collapsed on the bed and Dean laid down beside her. He turned to his side and put his arm around her waist, bring her closer, holding her as he kissed her forehead and covered themselves with the bed sheets.


End file.
